


An Apple A Day (Ryuk)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Go. Away.” You scowled, attempting to block out the insistent and annoying whining that came from the large male shinigami.Ryuk simply chuckled at your distress, looming over you to get a better look at what you were working on. “Come on, go get me some apples!”
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	An Apple A Day (Ryuk)

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 490 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Death Note ☁



* * *

“ **Go. Away**.” You scowled, attempting to block out the insistent and annoying whining that came from the large male shinigami.

Ryuk simply chuckled at your distress, looming over you to get a better look at what you were working on. “Come on, go get me some apples!”

“No.” _For the thousandth time_.

“Pretty please?”

“Ya know, you trying to pull that off is not sweet and cute, but instead it is creepy and downright weird.” You glared at him over your shoulder before turning back to your homework. “Why can’t Light get you apples? He is your owner, right?”

“I’m not a dog.” He responded, staring at you blankly. “Shinigamis do not have owners, our books do. And Light is on vacation.”

The pencil you had in your hand snapped at the force you were applying to it, eyes growing wide as fear settled in the pit of your stomach. “S-Say what now? P-Please tell me you did not just say what I think you just said…”

Ryuk chuckled and began to float next to me, his legs crossed and the top half of his body hunched forward. He was clearly amused by this situation. “He went on vacation with his family. Left behind the death note, too.”

“Bullshit!” You stood up, eyes narrowed at the Shinigami. “Light would never be stupid enough to leave the death note behind for someone to find. He wouldn’t be able to do anything about it!”

Ryuk chuckled, propping his head up in the palm of his bony hand. “That’s true… unless he had someone he could trust to leave it to.”

“Don’t tell me… he couldn’t have!”

“Check your bag.”

Your eye twitched as you grabbed ahold of your school bag, throwing it onto the desk and nearly ripping the zipper off.

“In the math book.”

You glanced at him before pulling out said book. You could see the outline of the death note in the very back of the book and your eye began to twitch again. _‘That dirty bastard!’_

“He knew you would never find it due to your deep hatred for math. However, you always keep it with you to use as spare paper. The death note was completely safe and Light had nothing to worry about.”

“Mother fu – !”

“Apples, now. Apples!”

“Go to hell!”

“Will there be apples in hell?”

“I swear to god, Ryuk…”

“ _An apple a day keeps the big bad shinigami at bay~_ ”

“That does not apply to you… bastard.”

“Come on, you know you want to~”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I won’t leave you alone until you do♥~”

 _Facepalm_.

That damned shinigami had a point.

You made a mental note to kill Light once he returned from his vacation.

Maybe leaving the death note with me wasn’t such a good idea when it came with an apple obsessed shinigami.

You grinned wickedly. ‘ _Just you wait, Yagami. Just you wait_.’

* * *


End file.
